


A New Friend

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Non Explict Intimacy, Pre-Canon, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream plots and two Decepticons meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This one was previously posted in other sites without a title... I am just now giving it one.
> 
> Warnings/Content Advice: violence, some cussing, non-explicit intimacy, slightly mentioned tactile and energy fields, hinted death  
> Rating: Tish  
> Continuity: Prime (pre-prime continuity)  
> Characters: Knock Out, Breakdown, Starscream, ensemble  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Prompt: #1 Scenario - Getting to know a new friend.

"Frag no."

"Breakdown, listen to me -"

"No you listen, Commander. I don't need or want a new partner, I have my gestalt team. I -"

At this point, Starscream stood up and moved into his space until he was up against the wall behind him, while Soundwave watched silently the proceedings silently as others moved in the background. The seeker sneered as his EM field crashed roughly into his own field as he pressed his claws into un-repaired cracks in his armor.

"They aren't here now, are they? It seems the great Motormaster and the rest of your team left you behind, didn't they?"

That much was true as far as he could tell when he had onlined after a battle against a group of Autobots. His gestalt team appeared to have left him behind in the Decepticon medbay, there hadn't been time then for him to question anyone on the whereabouts of his team.

"In light of them abandoning you, I will be assigning you a new partner."

His engine growled loudly as Soundwave moved to the side a bit, attempting to make himself look much bigger than he felt.

"I don't want a new partner. Don't need one."

Starscream smirked in a little response.

"Oh. I think you do, Breakdown. In fact, Soundwave and I personally located a new partner for you to fill the void left in the wake of the rest of the Stunticons mysteriously vanishing."

That usually meant that he would personally be in debt to both of his top Commanders. Coupled with the fact that his partner could even be a Vehicon or possibly even Vortex. In fact last he had heard, Vortex had "accidently" slagged a partner that he had been assigned outside of the Combaticon gestalt only for two orns.

So his partner could literally be -

"You rang, Commanders?"

The three of them turned around to see a new mech standing between two Vehicons, who hadn't quite bothered to even glance in his direction yet, and Breakdown noted the widening of Starscream's smirk while Soundwave continued to remain silent.

"Ah how good of you to join us, doctor. Breakdown, this is your new partner, say hello to Knock Out. Knock Out, Breakdown will be your new assistant."

This time when their optics met, the shorter red mech smirked a bit as he started moving towards him and he grinned back a bit, feeling as though he had missed something entirely. Even the two Vehicons had seemed to know that something was up and had disappeared altogether.

"Oh thank you, Commander. I'm sure that we'll get along just fine."

0000

Starscream watched from a distance as Knock Out proceeded to show just how appreciative he was, at having Breakdown as his new assistant with a consenting Breakdown. Through the use of tactile touch, something possibly alien to Breakdown's processor. A slightly intriguing way of getting know a new friend at best. Perhaps Knock Out would be the best choice for distracting Breakdown from wanting to know about his teammates and what had befallen them.

The sound of soft pedes coming to a stop behind him and he cleared his vents.

"What is it now, Soundwave?"

"Query: Will Breakdown not try to locate Motormaster and the rest of the Stunticons?"

"No he will not. Knock Out knows best how to keep his patients distracted. Particularly Breakdown in this case, having studied his file enough."

"Starscream: Knows this for a fact?"

"Of course, Soundwave. After all, he can not follow them where they have gone."


End file.
